Infinity Gate Technique
The Infinity Gate is an exceedingly rare and powerful technique which allows the user to mould reality in a small radius around themselves to fit their own ideals for a short period of time. It has been described as opening a "Gate" into one's own subconscious, allowing it to flood over the real world. Casting Generally, in order to open an Infinity Gate, the caster has to speak a moderately long incantation of significant value to themselves (usually this incantation is gibberish to anyone but the caster, and almost every practitioner of the technique has their own unique incantation). In addition to this, the caster must prepare in advance by spreading their own blood in a geometric shape around the area which (s)he wishes the gate to be opened in. e.g: In order to open a cylindrical gate with a 15-foot diameter, the caster would have to create a circle with a 15 foot diameter, or alternatively if (s)he wished to create a dodecahedronal gate with a 15 foot diameter, they would have to create a pentagon with a 15 foot diameter. Before one can even open an Infinity Gate however, the gate has to "lead" somewhere. Creating the World Casting the gate is only the first half of the equation. In order for the spell to be cast successfully, there has to be something to manifest in the area. Generally, due to the incredible size and complexity of such inner-worlds, users of Infinity Gates will prepare their worlds during their training to learn the technique, at which point they will commit every detail to memory and either incorporate reminders of their world into their incantation, write a book of diligent notes on their world to take with them everywhere and read from frequently to keep the memory alive, or, in rare cases, magically manifest the world inside of their minds as a literal "inner-world". Most practitioners of the Infinity Gate technique have relatively simple inner-worlds; however, several also have greatly modified the rules of nature within their own world. Limitations If the blood-outline is broken before the Gate can be open, the caster's concentration broken during the incantation, or if the incantation itself is stopped for any reason or by any means, the Infinity Gate will fail. Additionally, though it may seem somewhat obvious, the caster dying or being knocked unconscious can break the spell, even once the gate is already open. Due to its very nature as a world-altering spell, the technique takes an exorbitant amount of Mako to cast. Because of this, very few can keep the effect cast for extended periods of time without succumbing to exhaustion or even death. Once an Infinity Gate is successfully opened, the caster's "inner-world" overtakes reality. As such, hazards such as walls, cliffs, pitfalls, etc, cease to exist until the gate is closed. However, if the gate is closed and someone is standing where a wall is in the real world (for example), they will undoubtedly die in a most gruesome manner. Examples of Incantations By the Flesh and Bone of Man, The Incoherent Rabble of Damned Souls, Let Free the Mighty River Styx, Flood the World in Torment and Pain, To Prevent my Enemy from Rising Ever Again As I live and breathe, Turn the key or Break the Lock, Open the Gate to Murdoch. Examples of Worlds Juste's Infinity Gate lead to a barren desert where no Mako could flow except his own, and all steel and iron was possessed to fight for him and him alone. The skies ran red and a mountain of the skulls of those who had died inside of his inner-world was just out of reach beyond the physical limits of the technique. Every second in the outside world was equivalent to one minute within the confines of the Infinity Gate. Warnings from the Founder of the Mako Champions This section of the article is written from an informative, real-world standpoint. Because Infinity Gates are so ludicrously powerful, if you wish for your character to utilise the Infinity Gate technique, their inner-world MUST be approved by the leader of the Mako Champions. In the absence of the leader, the request may be taken to the administrators of the group instead, who will pass judgement on the subject in his/her absence. If the resulting decision is not favourable, and you believe that this ruling was unjust, the request may be taken to a "Mob Rules" hearing, whereby the entirety of the Mako Champions group will rule upon it. Beyond that, think about it long and hard before deciding to give your character the technique. Would it make sense for your character to have it? Normally, practitioners of the Infinity Gate train for years to master it. Does your character have the patience and ability to do something like that? I'm not one to judge your character, your decisions, or your writing skills, but it's something to think about. Category:Supportive Spells Category:Nonelemental Spells